Fuego Frío
by Miranda Swan
Summary: Un día lo vi, su presencia silenciosa acarició mi soledad ¿qué día era aquel? quizás era un lunes cualquiera de una semana cualquiera; me sorprendí amándolo, No me importa si me ama, no me importa quien es él, solo me basta con verlo y saber que existe y creer que en su hielo solitario, él pueda algún día levantar su mirada y entender que yo estoy viva sólo porque él existe.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo esto es de ya saben quién.**

Capítulos cortos, muy cortos e intensos, si eres de las puritanas del FF, no leas.

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Estaba muerta.

Nada me importaba, porque yo estaba muerta.

James, con una bala en su cabeza, en un hotel de mala muerte. La puta de Victoria, su amante estaba junto a él.

Ambos.

Con los sesos esparcidos en una sabana sucia, la imagen era asquerosa.

Todo eso era mi vida.

James un idiota que nunca trabajó, yo una mujer sin autoestima quien acepto vivir junto a él tan sólo porque era demasiado tonta y cobarde para irme.

Una madre a quien vi toda mi vida aguantarse un marido- mi padre- que la golpeó hasta que un día murió de un infarto.

¡Maravilloso!

Veintiséis años, sin un dólar en el bolsillo, con las deudas de mi flamante esposo torturándome, un auto viejo, un alquiler que pagar y mi flaca imagen frente al espejo.

¿Qué más me quedaba?

¿Quién era yo?

¿A dónde iría?

¿Por qué estaba tan sola?

¿Por qué nadie podía amarme?

Un día, una noche, un beso, una caricia, una enorme verga haciéndome gritar, una palabra de deseo y quizás, quizás, mi vida valdría la pena.

Sin embargo, yo Isabella Swan, como siempre estaba destinada a perder.

No esperaba nada.

Nada me importaba.

Solo debía concentrarme en una cosa: Sobrevivir, de resto nada valía la pena.

Yo estaba muerta.

Y ya no soñaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben a quién les pertenece todo, yo sólo tomo algo de la sopa.**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

El idiota de Mike Newton tratando de meter su mano bajo mi falda, con su sonrisa babosa y su polla mínima -según Jessica - trataba de aprovecharse de mi necesidad y de ser el idiota dueño de una cafetería de mala muerte en Seattle.

Sonreí, podía dejar que me tocara y que hiciera su función en el cuarto de atrás.

Era tan fácil.

Era tan jodidamente simple.

Yo lo había hecho con James por años, permitir que hiciese con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera, permitir que mi corazón fuese estrujado por su falta de amor, al menos baboso Newton no me diría que me amaba.

En su estupidez era real y sólo le interesaba un polvo fácil, nada de flores, mentiras o crueldades.

Me volteé y sonreí.

Vi su cara.

Ojos azules y piel ajada de acné.

Él me dio asco.

Yo me daba asco.

Cerré los ojos y vi a mi marido muerto burlándose de mí.

_Vaya Isabella ¡que puta eres!_

Respiré en su rostro, él estaba seguro de que sería fácil. Yo de espaldas y él jadeando como animal herido.

Bajé la mirada a mis zapatos, su mano levantaba mi falda, y su lengua pasaba por mi cuello.

"Quiero joderte duro Bellita"

Levanté mi mirada, sólo vi estupidez, sólo vi a un hombre que me asqueaba, allí era una mujer sin nada en la vida, sin nada que perder, sólo asco corriendo por mi garganta, sólo desprecio por quien me había convertido.

"Quita tus manos de encima Mike"

Sonrió.

Él era mi jefe.

Siguió sin escuchar mis palabras, enredó sus manos en mis bragas, su aliento de ajo me provocó arcadas, su manos me hacían sentir sucias, su falta de respeto me humillaba.

Todo era podrido.

Yo me sentía podrida.

Y sin importarme nada, mi asco, soledad y tristeza se hicieron físicos y vomité sobre él.

"¡Eres una puta loca!" gritó.

Me sentí tan libre, por primera vez en años, me sentí de nuevo yo.

No la mujer que dejaba que la humillaran.

No Isabella que permitía que su marido se acostara con la primera idiota que se le cruzara en frente.

No aquella que calló su falta de amor.

No la que permitió ser usada y humillada.

Allí, con mis tripas sobre los sucios zapatos de Mike Newton, sentí que ya nada me importaba y que podía largarme a cualquier parte, porque yo Isabella San era libre y estaba sola.

Dejé todo atrás.

Salí de la cafetería con quinientos dólares de liquidación.

Con mi bolso de color amarillo.

Escuchando los gritos de baboso Newton.

Y con la firme decisión de comprar un tiquete de bus a cualquier parte y no volver jamás.


	3. Hielo

_**Los personajes son de ustedes ya saben quién….**_

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

El pueblo era frío, bosques, verde, clorofila. La lluvia y la niebla constante daban al lugar una sensación hermosa, fantasmal y melancólica.

De alguna manera, aquel era mi lugar, era casi feliz, perdida entre las cinco calles de Forks. Nadie me conocía, era una presencia silenciosa entre la gente. Gente cuyos rostros se borraban entre la bruma de frío y el viento del mar.

Forks

Una estación de policía.

Un supermercado.

Una tienda de pesca.

Y la sensación de que allí en el hielo, en la quietud, se podría vivir una ardiente historia de amor.

Sonreí, mis arranques de nostalgia por aquello que no había tenido.

En Forks todo era posible, los bosques parecían esconder en su verde oscuridad seres mágicos que esperaban por algo que los estremeciera.

Aquí me trajo el bus, aquel día en que dije adiós a mi sucio trabajo en los Ángeles, a los fantasmas de mi esposo, su amante, mi madre y a mis pequeños y estúpidos fracasos.

Quinientos dólares, una maleta, tres mudas de ropa y la sensación de que donde mi corazón me dijese detentes, allí podría comenzar.

Diez de la noche, doscientos dólares en el bolsillo y la oscuridad tras la ventanilla del autobús. Cerré los ojos y soñé con alguien, una tibia voz, un olor indefinible, una mirada penetrante que se deslizaba sobre mi piel.

_Te espero…te espero._

Abrí mis ojos, buscando la voz, desesperada….nada.

El monótono trasegar del vehículo y la sensación de que algo existía en aquel enigmático panorama de bosques, mares y aullidos de lobos.

Corazonadas y presentimientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me bajé del bus, media noche, cinco grados bajo cero, finales de octubre, dos pasos hacia adelante y el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Seis meses después, en este pueblo misterioso oscuro soy alguien, alguien diferente, no tengo nada y sin embargo tengo cosas importantes.

Tengo mis mañanas frías.

Tengo el mar y los acantilados.

Tengo mis caminatas en el bosque.

Dos libros en mi mesa de noche.

Un gato siniestro que me acompaña al cual no le he puesto el nombre.

Y tengo a Alice, toda campana, toda alegría, todo lo que no soy.

Tengo una mejor amiga.

Soy casi feliz.

Casi…

"Oh Bella, hablé de ti con la señora Cullen, es un buen trabajo, limpias su casa, le haces de comer, y la acompañas un rato. La pobre vive tan sola en esa mansión aciaga, su esposo es un hombre extraño, viaja mucho"

"¿Lo conoces Alices?"

"Lo vi el año pasado" una sonrisita divertida se dibujó en la cara toda chispa de mi amiga "es un dios literalmente, y que no me escuché Jasper, pero la verdad" ella se acercó de manera seria, mientras pintada mis uñas de rosa fucsia "es un hombre muy extraño, él me da miedo, tiene los ojos más bellos y siniestros que he visto en mi vida, parece como si ellos leyeran tu alma, te repito me da miedo, sin embargo nunca está en casa, y cuando viene, según lo que me ha contado su esposa no sale de su estudio"

"¿Estudio?"

"Si, es pintor, uno de los más importantes de país, vamos amiga, ¿no piensas ser camarera en el restaurante de Doris toda la vida? son cuatrocientos dólares a la semana, es hora de que te mimes el trabajo es fácil, nada del otro mundo"

¿Cuatrocientos? Jamás había ganado tanto dinero en mi vida, el dinero se presentó frente a mí como a posibilidad de hacerme un lugar pequeño para mí, mi gato extraño y mi soledad tranquila. Además aunque yo sabía que Alice me amaba y su esposo también, ser el tercero en una casa de recién casados me era difícil.

Alice y Jasper, novios desde el jardín infantil, ellos eran el reflejo del presentimiento que había tenido desde el momento en que pisé este lugar, un amor extraordinario entre e frío y el viento. Ella era luz, palabras, risas, Jasper era silencio, calma, sosiego, el uno era el oxígeno del otro, y desde hacía dos meses me sentía robando su aire.

"¿Le hablaste de mí?"

"Ella más que alguien que le ayude Bella quiere compañía, ese hombre que se dice su marido es más frío que un tempano de hielo, está sola todo el día la pobre, sufre mucho, ella me da pena ¿para que un hombre hermoso como esposo si él ni siquiera te toca? ¡Dios! y hace tanto frío en Forks" Alice es una mujer ardiente, veintidós años, está enamorada y sólo mide su vida al lado de su esposo rubio, desnuda y jadeante "No se cómo hace"

"Hablas del esposo de esa mujer como si fuese un monstruo Alice"

"Lo es" ella se estremeció "alguien tan hermoso es horroroso de una extraña manera, algún día veras sus pinturas, me hacen tener pesadillas Bella, él es aterrador, todos en Forks le tememos"

Entorné mis ojos, yo había conocido monstruos en mi vida: mi padre borracho y violento, mi madre sumisa permitiendo golpes y dejando que su hija fuese golpeada de igual forma y gritándome que él era mi padre y que al día siguiente él cambiaría, monstruos, monstruos en la noche, llantos de dolor, monstruos; James sus ojos azules, su indiferencia y su irrespeto, monstruos, Victoria burlándose como hiena mientras follaba a mi marido, todos ellos.

Estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?"

Alice brincó, entendí que estaba feliz por mí, y que su felicidad era real y amorosa.

Alice, mi amiga musical, quien vino a mí, haciéndome pensar que mi vida no estaba poblada de maldad, ella haciéndome pensar que yo no era la protagonista de un cuento de terror.

"Edward Cullen, ese es su nombre, no le hables, no lo mires, él sólo quiere silencio"

Sonreí.

¿Silencio? Eso exactamente era lo que yo le daría.

Edward Cullen….

Pintor y monstruo.

Alice y su mundo de cuentos rosas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Monstruo? veremos por qué.


End file.
